


Clean

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment is a disaster, occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

The apartment is a disaster, occasionally.

 

They just leave things, or at least Phil does, and Dan doesn’t mind because it’s Phil, until he does mind, and has to keep himself from screaming. He can put up with only so much, so this is the time for a monthly-or-so cleaning spree. Not a killing spree. Taking a deep breath, he closes the door that he just came in through, grocery bags in both hands, a trail of things, camera equipment, clothes and other stuff, nothing unsanitary though, on the floor of the hallway.

‘Phil?’

A muffled ‘Yes’ sounds through the thin walls, implying that Phil is in the office, probably editing. Working.

‘Phil, could you come here for a second?’ he barely finished the sentence when Phil is bouncing through the hallway, hopping and carefully not stepping on anything.

‘Do you see this? Can we maybe clean up a little?’

‘Uhm sure, I was just editing-‘

‘No, Phil, you know I can’t function with the apartment looking like this’

Phil knows that. He knows that Dan can put up with a lot of chaos, including the one in his head, sometimes, but he also knows that Dan reaches a point when all the anarchy becomes just a mess and where the do an all-day-cleaning-thing where Dan works his nerves off and Phil tries to help and they are in each other’s way all the time. Which results in great activities in the breaks they take.

About 5 hours later, Dan decides that he is done and grins at Phil and Phil grins back and tries to convince himself that he will try to keep the chaos at bay but in the end, he appreciates the smiles and the sense of accomplishment and Dan practically beaming and tugging at his hoodie until they collapse on some kind of soft surface, so he might end up not trying at all.


End file.
